In general, a down flow catalytic reactor involves a gas-liquid mixing process. In such a process, a liquid phase is mixed with a gas or vapor phase, and while the mixture passes over a solid packed bed in the reactor, the reaction takes place. In the reactor, the gas and liquid phases must be properly mixed and uniformly distributed before contacting the solid phase catalyst packed bed.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram showing a general down flow catalytic reactor (10).
The reactor (10) comprises a housing (12) having an inlet (11), a dispersion tray (20) disposed in the housing (12) and a plurality of distributors (30) provided in the dispersion tray (20).
Here, the dispersion tray (20) has a plurality of holes through which the liquid phase can pass.
In addition, the distributor (30) comprises a chimney (31) and a cap (32) provided so as to surround the chimney (31). The chimney (31) has a cylindrical structure having a hollow portion into which the gas phase can enter via the upper part. Also, the gas flows through the space between the chimney (31) and the cap (32) and flows down the dispersion tray (20) through the chimney (31). On the other hand, when the liquid level on the dispersion tray (20) becomes high, the inlet of the chimney (31) becomes clogged, and the gas does not flow down the dispersion tray (20) through the chimney (31). Therefore, there is a problem that distribution and dispersion efficiency is lowered.